An input device (e.g., a digital pen, a mouse, a pointer, etc.) may be used in conjunction with display devices (e.g., touchscreen devices) to control a computing device. For example, a user may handle a digital pen to input information into a computing device (e.g., a laptop computer, a desktop computer, a tablet computer, a mobile device (e.g., a smartphone), etc.). In some instances, the user may make gestures or move the digital pen to create corresponding media, text, messages, commands, etc. The input device may detect or capture its movement (e.g., handwriting, brush strokes, etc.) caused by the user to convert information corresponding to the movement (e.g., text, drawings, commands, etc.) into digital data.
The figures are not to scale. Wherever possible, the same reference numbers will be used throughout the drawing(s) and accompanying written description to refer to the same or like parts. As used in this patent, stating that any part (e.g., a layer, film, area, or plate) is in any way positioned on (e.g., positioned on, located on, disposed on, or formed on, etc.) another part, means that the referenced part is either in contact with the other part, or that the referenced part is above the other part with at least one intermediate part located therebetween. Stating that any part is in contact with another part means that there is no intermediate part between the two parts.